Lluvía de sacrificios
by Manfariel
Summary: El corazón no da explicaciones, ¿dejarías que la razón le ganara al corazón?, ¿cambiarías tus ideales por amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola!! Este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

Summary: El corazón no da explicaciones, ¿dejarías que la razón le ganará al corazón?, ¿cambiarías tus ideales por amor?

**Lluvia de sacrificios**

Escrito por: Manfariel

**1**

**Una Invitación**

Habían llegado a la aldea de los apaches, después de tanto tiempo y peleas, por fin habían llegado. Pero algo la decepcionaba, por más que había luchado, no pudo llegar antes que Hao, de hecho él había llegado un día anterior

--Princesa Jeanne, ¿se encuentra bien?—preguntó Lyserg, su voz se escuchaba lejana, a causa de las gruesas paredes de hierro que la cubrían

--¿Por qué preguntas?

--Supongo que es porque ha estado muy callada—el chillar de las pequeñas ruedas debajo de ella, fue lo único que se escuchó por unos minutos--¿no le da gusto que hayamos llegado a la aldea de los Apaches?

--Por supuesto que me da, Lyserg—fuera de la cámara de la Princesa, el chico de cabello verde se quedó esperando alguna otra palabra o ¿respuesta?

--A todos nos da gusto haber llegado—dijo Marco—lo que mantiene en silencio a todos es que no pudimos cumplir con nuestro cometido

--¿Perdón?

--Nuestro cometido es eliminar a Hao, pero el plan era que no llegara a la aldea Apache—Lyserg, miró la prisión de hierro.

--&--

La casa de huéspedes se acomodaba a sus necesidades, la doncella de hierro se abrió para dejar a la vista a la Princesa rodeada de espinas

--¿Qué pasa?—preguntó una vez fuera de la doncella, unos minutos nadie contesto

--Es que…--dijo por fin Minn, Jeanne se volvió hacía ella—es sobre el baile de gala—la Princesa miró a todos, antes de soltar una sonrisa

--Diversión de vez en cuando no hace mal—un segundo después de estas palabras, tres de sus camaradas se abalanzaron sobre Minn.

--&--

Todos sus camaradas habían ido a buscar pareja, el baile sería dentro de una semana, ella se encontraba sentada en una banca en frente de la fuente, mirando como las cristalinas gotas caían, estaba pensando tantas cosas a la vez, que se desconcentró de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, los minutos pasaron en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el tintinear de las gotas, imitando el sonido del segundero, entonces un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mas no se alarmo, pues lo había sentido otras veces

--¿Entretenida?—preguntó, ella lo miró fríamente, como lo hacía con todos; él, aunque divertido, se la devolvió

--¿Qué quieres?

--Sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi, se me ocurrió platicar contigo—Jeanne no contesto, Hao se encontraba arriba de un árbol justo en frente de ella—veo que no tienes ganas de charlar—siguió muda, solo contemplándolo

--¿Qué quieres?—él sonrió maliciosamente

--¿Los enemigos no pueden charlar un rato?

--¿Qué es lo que quieres?—ella aguardaba pacientemente, Hao soltó un risa

--De acuerdo, veo que hablar contigo es imposible—la miró esperando alguna expresión o señal, pero ella seguía inmóvil, igual que la figura que la resguardaba—esta bien, hablaré sin más rodeos, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?—la expresión de Jeanne seguía siendo la misma, sin embargo su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no sabía que contestar, ¿era una trampa?, ¿era una especie de juego?...--sólo piénsalo—desapareció.

--&--

--¿Princesa Jeanne?—silencio--¿Princesa?, ¿está bien?—esta salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los golpes de Marco contra su guarida

--Estoy bien, Marco—contesto tranquilamente, el hombre rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio--¿dónde estamos?

--Lejos de la aldea Apache, queremos su aprobación para abrir el portal de Babilonia en este lugar—la Princesa no contesto, antes no había querido usar ese portal, pero no había podido detener a Hao, no tenía elección. La doncella de hierro se abrió lentamente

--Es el lugar perfecto—dijo Jeanne sin prestarle mucha atención, las puertas de su guarida se cerraron de nuevo y sus turbulentos pensamientos la dominaron una vez más.

--&--

--¡No pasarás por aquí!—se escuchó una gran explosión proveniente de fuera, Jeanne despertó de su ensueño

--¡Hao!—gritó Marco, las manos de la Princesa comenzaron a sudar, ¿qué haría?, ¿a qué venía?, ¿una respuesta?. Una gran explosión la expulso de sus dudas

--No viene a hablar con ustedes, ratas—dijo Hao

--¡Basta!—Jeanne había salido de su guarida, sus camaradas la miraron anonadados

--¿Princesa?—dijo Lyserg a duras penas, se encontraba herido

--No te preocupes—la Princesa se acercó a Hao lentamente, ambos se miraron fríamente como siempre lo hacían--Acepto—dijo ella en un susurro apenas perceptible, él sonrió o eso parecía, y como la ves anterior volvió a desparecer.

--&--

--Yo sé que dudan de mi elección—dijo Jeanne a todos sus camaradas, mientras cepillaba su cabello—pero creo que es lo correcto

--¿Ir al baile con Hao?—preguntó Lyserg desesperadamente

--Sí, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo

--No la cuestionaremos, Princesa—dijo Marco—pero no bajaremos la guardia

--Gracias—los hombres fueron saliendo poco a poco, a buscar a sus respectivas parejas, dejando solas a Jeanne y Minn

--Princesa, ¿está segura de lo qué hace?

--No—la rubia la miró decepcionada

—No entiendo…

--No estoy segura de lo que hago, pero algo me dice que es lo correcto—volvio su vista al cielo estrellado

--Princesa…--tocaron la puerta de la casa

--Deben venir por ti—Minn la miró—no creo que Hao se tan educado

--¿Estará bien?

--Sí—la casa quedó en silencio, se miró en el espejo, su cabello estaba levantado por los lados, sostenido por un broche en forma de rosa blanca, su vestido era completamente blanco, de tirantes exquisitamente bordados y en la parte baja, unas rosas bordadas con lentejuela azul…un escalofrío la recorrió y miró hacía la ventana, ahí estaba, sentado con su aire omnipotente

--Hola—saludó, ella solo lo miró, era tan extraño ver a Hao así, vestido de traje negro y con una rosa roja en la mano—te ves bastante bien

--Gracias

--¿Nos vamos?

--Sí—Jeanne se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta…

--Por aquí—Hao señalo la ventana, en donde apareció su espíritu

--¿Quieres ir volando?—Hao dudó en contestar

--De acuerdo, iremos caminando—al salir de la casa él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sin reprochar.

--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Lo termine!! , para ser mi primer Fic lo escribí con rapidez, jiji,

bueno espero que les guste y tendré la segunda parte pronto, nos

vemos luego

Manfariel


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Shaman king y su historia no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Shaman king y su historia no me pertenecen

**Capítulo 2**

**Algo Inesperado**

Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre.  
Trato de escribir que te amo.  
Trato de decir a oscuras todo esto.  
No quiero que nadie se entere,  
que nadie me mire a las tres de la mañana  
paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia,  
loco, lleno de ti, enamorado.  
Iluminado, ciego, lleno de ti, derramándote.  
Digo tu nombre con todo el silencio de la noche,  
lo grita mi corazón amordazado.  
Repito tu nombre, vuelvo a decirlo,  
lo digo incansablemente,  
y estoy seguro que habrá de amanecer.

Todos los shamanes los miraban extrañados, era fácil de adivinar, después de todo quien se iba a imaginar a ellos dos como pareja. Jeanne miraba de reojo a las personas, Yoh Asakura, al parecer lo había tomado de los mas normal, mientras que su pareja Anna la miraba penetrantemente, Ren Tao, Chocolove y Ryu, los miraban esperando algún ataque, sus observaciones fueron interrumpidas, Hao dejó escapar un suspiro

--¿Te importa lo que piensen de ti?—ella simplemente lo ignoró—ahí hay una mesa—se dirigieron al lugar, él jaló la silla para que ella se pudiera sentar

--Gracias—contesto sorprendida de la caballerosidad

--No hay porque—una vez que Hao tomó asiento el ambiente tenso se tranquilizo. Casi lo había olvidado—toma es para ti—le dio la rosa, Jeanne no supo que decir, él la estaba sorprendiendo como nunca lo había hecho--¿te gusta?

--Me encanta—lo miró a los ojos—gracias—todo ruido a su alrededor empezó a desvanecer, sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenía algún tema de conversación, los minutos pasaron mientras intentaban verse el alma, entonces Jeanne comenzó a sentir eso que nunca creyó posible en su ser, era sentir frío y calor a la vez, su corazón palpitaba, pero él…él,¡no!; desvió la mirada lo más discreto que pudo, sin embargo su pareja se dio cuenta

--¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó, ella tomo fuerzas y lo volvió a mirar

--Sí—esta vez desvió la mirada hacía los demás presentes, para evitar sentir "eso" otra vez, todos sus camaradas tenían pareja, a excepción de Lyserg que se encontraba en una esquina oscura observando a Hao, la mayoría de los amigos de Yoh Asakura se encontraban sin pareja, a excepción del ya nombrado que tenía a su prometida y el chico de cabello azul que iba con su hermana

--¿Quieres algo de comer?—preguntó su pareja, ella desvió la mirada a la mesa de banquetes, su estómago gruño al ver el primer platillo, era cierto desde la mañana había comido nada, se volvio a Hao este, sonreía amigablemente—veo que tienes hambre—ella se sonrojó levemente, pero en su pálido rostro se notaba aun más—en un momento vuelvo—ella concentro su mirada en el suelo, ¿qué le pasaba?, nunca se había sonrojado ante nadie, había recibido mejores halagos que los de Hao y aún así…¿Por qué con él?, no lo entendía, entonces se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía la rosa, la observo minuciosamente—aquí tienes—Hao regresó con un plato lleno de comida

--Me viste cara de mucha hambre—dijo Jeanne fríamente

--Come lo que quieras—él tenía una copa de vino en sus manos

--¿No vas a comer?

--No gracias—ella se sentía realmente incómoda con la situación, por unos minutos nadie hablo y Jeanne ni siquiera tocó la comida—debes comer, estás muy delgada

--Mira quien habla—reprochó seriamente, Hao sonrió

--Si tienes razón—ella no podía más así que empezó a comer.

--&--

La velada pasaba en completo silencio, ella quería hacerle esa pregunta pero no sabía si era apropiada la situación, en ese momento un bello vals comenzó a sonar en todo el salón, las parejas se levantaron a bailar, la mayoría estaban abrazadas tiernamente, ella los miraba , era hermoso ver surgir el amor…amor, lo más parecido que ella había sentido era sed, sed por justicia, o lo que ella llamaba justicia

--¿Bailas?—Hao ya se había levantado y le ofrecía su mano, ¿cómo negarse?, Jeanne la tomó sin hablar. El movimiento de su vestido al compás, sus miradas entrecruzadas y el sonar de sus zapatos, era a lo único que prestaba atención…no, no podía, la música cesó para dejar paso a una canción de rock

--No soy muy afín a este tipo de canciones—Hao se inclinó sobres su oreja para que pudiera escuchar, sentía su aliento sobre su cuello—pero si quieres bailar…

--No importa, yo tampoco—salieron de entre la muchedumbre

--¿Te importa si vamos a ese lugar?—Hao señaló un pequeño balcón a lado de su mesa

--Esta bien—la noche era completamente cerrada, las nubes cubrían el esplendor de los astros

--Que lástima que haya nubes

--Sí—era el momento, estaban solos, era ahora o nunca, tenía que preguntar—Hao—este se volvio para mirarla, pero ella no lo miraba, su vista estaba fija en el cielo--¿por qué me invitaste al baile?—él dudo en responder

--No había mejor candidata—ella se decepciono de la respuesta—quedaba Anna pero es la prometida de mi hermano—claro, ¡claro!, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, ¿cómo pudo pensar que era algo más profundo que solo el poder?, quería lanzarse por el balcón

--Tan simple…

--Sí—él la seguía mirando, ¡oh se veía tan bella!, una diosa en carne y hueso

--&--

La noche comenzaba a enfriar, sin embargo ellos no se movieron de la postura que habían adoptado, si no hasta que una brisa helada, tocó la piel de marfil de ella, contuvo un suspiro ante el frío que la invadió, entonces Hao le colocó su saco sobre sus hombros

--Gracias—Jeanne podía sentir, eso,"eso"

--¿Quieres entrar?

--Hay demasiada gente ahí dentro

--Concuerdo contigo—por fin se atrevió a mirarlo, un suave viento acaricio el cabello de ambos, el de él semejaba a un río de sangre con ese castaño y el de ella parecía un río de plata. Hao cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente—debí darte otra flor—Jeanne lo miró desconcertada, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre sus rostros, de nuevo imitando el sonido del segundero, ninguno se movió

--Entremos—dijo ella por fin

--Sí—el salón se encontraba semivacío a excepción de algunas parejas que seguían bailando, otra balada romántica, Lyserg seguía en la misma esquina, Yoh y sus amigos se habían marchado, solo quedaban tres soldados "x" y en cuanto a los camaradas de Hao ya no quedaba ni uno--¿gustas bailar de nuevo?—dejó el saco en su mesa y volvieron a bailar, de nuevo el movimiento de su vestido al compás, sus miradas entrecruzadas y el sonar de sus zapatos, era a lo único que prestaba atención. La música cesó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido, ¿y él?, ¿qué pensaba él?

--¿Quieres irte?—ella solo asintió, fueron por el saco y la rosa, para salir por la puerta principal seguidos de miradas curiosas.

--&--

El agua helada caía sobre su cabello, pero a ella no le importaba, hacía mucho que no sentía la lluvia, siempre resguardada en su prisión de hierro.

Las gotas en su cabello parecían diamantes, ¿qué miraba?, ¿la rosa o el suelo?, ¿eso importaba?, la tenía enfrente de él, más hermosa que nunca, se había esmerado en verse bien para él

--Me la pase muy bien

--¿Por qué?—por fin desvió la mirada hacía el frente—no hablamos de nada

--Porque pude verte en otra ocasión que no haya sido en una pelea—el silencio, dieron unos cuantos pasos más para encontrarse con la casa de huéspedes de ella

--Bueno gracias—le tendió su sacó

--Sí de nada, me la pase muy bien

--Supongo que yo también—miró la rosa de nuevo, Hao sonrió, tomo la barbilla de ella y sus labios de fuego se posaron sobre su mejilla de hielo, Jeanne contuvo la respiración

--Nos veremos luego—dijo al separarse y montarse en su espíritu de fuego, para desaparecer, ella quedó atónita, de la rosa caían las gotas como pequeños cristales, eso…eso, había sido algo inesperado.

--&--&--&--&--&--

Uff…creo que voy muy rápido, jeje, es solo que ya tenía la historia y la tenía que sacar rápido si no se me iba a olvidar.

Se admiten reviews de todo

Gracias

Manfariel


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Shaman King y sus personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia por desgracia no me pertenecen

**Capítulo 3**

**Sentimientos entrecruzados**

(Jeanne)

Ese acto me había desconcertado, ¿de qué se trataba?, acaricié levemente mi mejilla, donde sus cálidos labios me habían tocado

--Que tontería…

--¿Princesa?—a lo lejos vi una silueta que se acercaba rápidamente, se trataba de Lyserg--¿esta bien?—dijo a unos palmos de mi

--Sí—trate de contestar lo más normal posible, pero aún estaba desconcertada—entremos

--Si

--&--

Una vez en la doncella de hierro, no pudo conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos eran un barco a la deriva, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido confundida, siempre era firme en lo que creía y hacía, pero…ahora, ¿cuándo había iniciado todo esto?, desde que Hao la había invitado, al principio creía que el salir con él podría ayudar, de alguna forma, a su destrucción, pero lo único que había logrado era confundirse ella sola, pero…necesitaba dormir, solo eso.

--&--

(Hao)

Todo el camino sonreí, no podía evitarlo, era ¿natural?, supongo que esa palabra es la indicada, ella lo había hecho, ella tenía la culpa de que mi sonrisa perdurara todo ese tiempo.

Al llegar a mi casa algunos de mis camaradas se encontraban haciendo "cosas" con sus parejas. Al entrar en mi habitación Opacho esperaba al pie de la cama

--¡Señor Hao!—gritó alegre al verme

--Hola Opacho—saludé aún con esa sonrisa

--¿Está sonriendo?

--Siempre me agrada verte—él dudo en contestar, mientras yo me cambié, me quité el elegante traje, nunca me había vestido así para ver a alguien, pero ella era la excepción

--¿Cómo le fue?—preguntó por fin mi fiel acompañante

--Muy bien, creo que ella es…--callé buscando la palabra correcta, cuando me vino a la memoria

_--¿Por qué me invitaste al baile?_

_--No había mejor candidata, quedaba Anna pero es la prometida de mi hermano_

_--Tan simple…_

_--Sí _

--La mejor candidata para ir conmigo—eso no era lo que quería contestar, pero, ¿eso importaba?, cada quien tenía sus secretos y aunque Opcaho es mi amigo fiel, no tengo porque decirle todo

--¿Incluso mejor que la prometida de su incompetente hermano?

--¿Anna?...bueno ella es fuerte, pero es la prometida de mi hermano, así que tengo suficiente con quitarle su alma, no necesito a su mujer—solo me coloqué los pantalones y me recosté, Opacho duerme conmigo en la misma habitación, así que también se recostó—ahora que lo recuerdo Opacho, ¿fuiste al baile?

--No señor, para Opacho no ha candidata—me reí ante la respuesta de mi simpatiquísimo amigo

--Y dicen que yo soy el exigente

--Buenas noches, señor Hao—mi amigo cerró los ojos inmediatamente, pero yo divagué en mis pensamientos, se veía hermosa toda un diosa, su olor, olía a…

--Tengo que darle otra flor.

--&--

(Lyserg)

No me había gustado que la Doncella haya salido al baile con Hao, yo esperaba invitarla, ¡me estaba preparando para invitarla!, ¿por qué no lo hice?, ¿por qué tuviste que llegar Hao, justo cuando yo iba hacía ella?, ¿qué es esto que siento?, ¿celos?, supongo que sí, nunca he pensado en alguien tanto tiempo, solo en ella, pero ¿por qué se fijaría en mi?, soy débil, Hao en cambio es la pareja perfecta para ella… ¡no!, ella nunca estaría con él, juró destruirlo, debo dormir.

--&--

La despertaron los murmullos y pasos de sus soldados, había dormido muy poco, decidió salir de su jaula, sus camaradas la observaron minuciosamente, tal vez en busca de algún daño hecho por su pareja

--Buenos días—saludó

--Buenos días—le respondieron a una sola voz, Marco le dio una bandeja con comida

--¿Le hizo daño?—preguntó el rubio

--No—contesto secamente—de hecho se porto…bastante caballeroso—clavó su mirada en la rosa que se encontraba en una mesa en frente de ella, unos segundo más tarde Lyserg entraba en la habitación, sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos mostraban signos de no haber dormido bien

--Buenos días—saludó perezosamente

--¿Qué significa esto Lyserg?—preguntó Marco indignado

--No entiendo—contesto el otro desconcertado

--Tenemos una hora oficial para levantarnos, ¿lo recuerdas…?

--Esta bien Marco—Jeanne habló-- no esta mal que se levante tarde una vez, además se nota que no durmió bien.

--&--

(Lyserg)

Me defendió y después me sonrió, ¡increíble!

--Bien—se levantó para volver a la doncella de hierro—tenemos que preparar el portal de Babilonia. Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos al desierto, yo solo miraba la doncella de hierro, quería poder abrirla, sacarla de ese sufrimiento, de esas espinas que se encajaban en su pálida piel, ¡quería decirle todo lo que sentía!, pero… ahora necesitaba concentrarme en el portal y ella también.

--&--

(Jeanne)

De nuevo ese rechinar debajo de mi, era a lo único que prestaba atención o eso creía, mientras oía el rechinar mis pensamientos se perdían otra vez en la noche pasada, no puedo creer que haya sentido "eso".

--&--

(Hao)

--¿El portal de Babilonia?—pregunté a la rubia que se encontraba a un lado de mí

--Sí, fue lo que escuché—que encantadora era, rubia y con su vestido negro, además con su muñeco abrazado, se veía muy inocente. Sonreí al recordar lo que habíamos hecho una noche de "guardia"

--Gracias Marion—dije—iré a visitarlos

--¿Opacho puede ir?—preguntó mi fiel amigo

--¡Claro!

--&--

(Jeanne)

Los ángeles se encontraban cargando todo el poder espiritual para brindármelo a mí y así poder abrir el portal, cuando un escalofrío me erizo la piel, no es posible, ¿qué quiere esta vez?

--¡Hao!—escuché gritar a Lyserg

--Miren no vine a hablar con ustedes, así que porque no evitamos una matanza absurda—dijo él—solo quiero hablar con Jeanne

--¡Bastardo!, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarla así?—preguntó Marco

--Pues ese es su nombre—respondió de forma burlona

--¿Qué quieres?—pregunte desde mi jaula

--Hablar contigo

--Estamos hablando

--¿Puedes salir?—me resigné, así que salí de mi prisión y para mi sorpresa él se encontraba a pocos palmos de mi

--Dime

--Toma—extendió su mano hacía mí, me quede sorprendida

--¿Qué significa esto?

--Anoche te dije que debí haberte dado otra flor, bueno aquí la tienes

--Sigo sin entender

--Tu cabello huele a azucena—se elevó en su espíritu de fuego dejándome totalmente desconcertada

--&--

(Lyserg)

Le dio una azucena, no es posible, cerré mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis manos quedaron entumecidas todo el día, ¿quién se creía Hao, para darle una flor?, esto es más de lo que puedo soportar, ¿celos?, si no lo negaré, son celos.

--&--

(Hao)

Estaba contento con mi tarea, después de todo la había desconcertado, eso me gusta, ser inesperado, creo que la iré a visitar en la noche

--¿Señor Hao?—preguntó mi amigo mirando el horizonte

--Sí

--¿Se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía ese chico, el de cabello verde?

--¿El que me guarda rencor por matar a sus padres?—asintió—no me interesa ninguno de ese grupo

--Entonces, ¿por qué visita su líder?—no respondí, él había encontrado mi talón de Aquiles.

--&--

Ya había anochecido, Jeanne se encontraba en su doncella de hierro, seguía confundida, demasiado. Todos sus soldados se habían ido a descansar dejándola sola, sumergida en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

Pasaba una hora, dos, tres…, no podía dormir, solo dejaba escapar leves suspiros… ¿de nuevo?, ¿qué quería?, escalofríos

--Por favor sal—esa voz le decía, su cerebro le decía que no pero su corazón le insistía

--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Bueno ya esta la tercera parte, un poco más larga que las demás

Por favor dejen reviews, ¿qué tan mala esta mi historia?

Pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo

Manfariel


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Visitas a Media noche**

Por fin se decidió a salir, la doncella de hierro se abrió y las espinas la depositaron en el suelo

--Hola Jeanne—Hao se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana, ella no contesto, ambos se miraron por eternos minutos

--Me despertaste—dijo ella

--Vamos a ser honestos—él entró a la habitación—no estabas dormida

--¿A no?—él se acercaba cada vez más

--No, estabas pensando—acarició su cabello--¿en qué estabas pensando, Jeanne?—comenzó a oler su cabello, ella tenso las manos al grado que le dolieron, tenía que mantenerse fría, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca… no, no debía. Por fin se alejo un poco

--Eso no te importa—se recargo en la pared--¿ha qué has venido?

--Veo que conservas las flores que te di—señalo el mueble donde estaban dichas flores, ella bajó la vista y se ruborizó un poco—eso quiere decir que te importa—de nuevo se acerco a ella, esta lo miró desafiante—adoro esa mirada, me provoca a hacer cosas como esta—la besó, al principio Jeanne abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se dejó llevar. Hao comenzó a acariciar su cabello lenta y delicadamente, pero mientras más se prolongaba el beso, esas caricias se volvían más rápidas y bruscas, Jeanne no iba a negar que lo estaba disfrutando al igual que él, hasta que decidió que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, empujó a Hao librándose

--Vete—susurro

--Por favor—colocó sus brazos a los costados de la chica, provocando que quedara acorralada entre la pared y él—lo estabas disfrutando

--Vete—otro susurro

--Jeanne…--esta vez la chica lo empujó más logrando salir—de acuerdo—Hao se volvió a sentar en la ventana—no te voy a hacer nada, sólo platiquemos

--¿De qué…?—se escucharon unos pasos que venían a toda velocidad

--¿Sabes?, tus soldados son una molestia—se incorporó—nos vemos luego—saltó por la ventana

--¡Princesa Jeanne!—Lyserg entró a la habitación, estaba completamente oscura, y no se distinguía actividad alguna, se dirigió a la doncella de hierro

--¿Dime Lyserg?—habló la chica dentro de la prisión

--Princesa, ¿esta bien?, ¿no lo sintió?

--Sí, lo sentí, pero ya se fue

--&--

En la mañana Jeanne no quería saber nada de sus soldados, ni el portal, ni Hao, quería estar sola, se dirigió al bosque, en donde comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pensando en lo que había pasado hace unas pocas horas

--&--

(Jeanne)

¿Por qué habrá hecho todo esto?, es decir, sí lo disfruté, y aunque trate de negarlo estoy empezando a sentir "eso" por él, pero ¿y él?, ¿por qué lo hace?, ¿por simple aventura o hay algo más?, toqué mis labios y al hacerlo recordé exactamente todo lo que había pasado, incluso llegue a sentir lo mismo

--¿Princesa?—me sacó de mis pensamientos

--&--

Lyserg se encontraba frente a ella con un ramo de rosas blancas

--Son para usted—alargó el ramo

--Lyserg—las tomó—yo… dios no se que decir—el chico se sonrojó

--No tiene que decir nada—el silencio, ambos se miraron a los ojos—creo que debo dejarla sola—se perdió en el bosque, Jeanne se quedo atónita mientras observaba el detalle, no sabía que pensar, ¿qué significaba?, otro misterio que resolver

--&--

La media noche había llegado y ella seguía sin conciliar el sueño… otra vez, rápidamente salió de la doncella de hierro, pero un segundo antes vaciló, ¿lo hacía para acabar de una vez por todas con eso o para otra cosa?, no importaba la causa, necesitaba salir, verle la cara

--Hola—saludó, esta vez estaba sentado en el borde de la cama

--Hola—respondió ella secamente, Hao miró el tocador

--Todavía las conservas, pero…-- se levantó y caminó hacía le mueble--¿y estas?—sostuvo el ramo de rosas

--Eso no te importa—sonrió maliciosamente y un segundo después las rosas se volvieron cenizas--¿por qué hiciste eso?

--Porque—él se dirigió de nuevo a la cama—tú eres mía

--¿De qué hablas?—Jeanne no entendía nada

--Olvídalo, charlemos de otra cosa

--¿A qué vienes?

--A verte

--No—Jeanne cerró los ojos—me refiero a…--tomó aire como si le costara trabajo hablar—¿qué…? , ¿qué sentido tiene para ti venir?—él miró la pared sin decir respuesta alguna, ella, resignada, estaba a punto de regresar a su prisión

--Espera…--ella se volvio—me gusta estar contigo—la respuesta la sorprendió

--¿Qué?

--Charlemos de otra cosa

--De acuerdo…

--¿Por qué quieres asesinarme?—no estaba lista para esa pregunta

--Pues, porque eres el mal puro

--¿De verdad?

--Sí, has matado ha demasiada gente…

--Por favor—se carcajeó un momento

--¿Qué?

--Como si tú y tus soldados no hicieran los mismo—Jeanne encolerizó—acéptalo, haces lo mismo que yo, en ese caso deberías suicidarte

--¡Tú eres el mal!, lo que hago yo es por una causa justa—trataba de conservarse serena

--¿Te consta?

--¿Perdón?

--¿Te consta que soy el mal?, ¿te consta que haces justicia?—ella no sabía que responder—mi ideal es el mejor para este planeta, me desharé de aquellos que han dañado la naturaleza…

--Sólo dejaras a los shamanes que te sean fieles—sonrió

--Tú también has matado gente Jeanne, tal vez por diferentes razones, pero lo has hecho—la habitación quedó en silencio

--Buenas noches—ella volvió a su prisión y él desapareció por la ventana, unos ojos verdes miraban desde la puerta

--&--

(Jeanne)

Que soy suya, ¿a qué se refiere?, ¡está loco!, él es el mal

--¿Doncella Jeanne?

--Sí, Marco

--Debemos continuar con nuestra labor

--Tienes razón

--&--

(Lyserg)

Maldito Hao, hizo que la princesa Jeanne dudara de su labor en este mundo, pero por un lado tiene razón… ¡que rayos!, ¿de qué estas hablando Lyserg?, ¡concéntrate en el portal!

--&--

Otro cansado día había terminado, en realidad cansado, usó su poder espiritual hasta el límite, sólo quería dormir.

A las pocas horas despertó, no quería salir, no quería verlo

--Jeanne—susurro muy cerca de su prisión—sal quiero enseñarte algo

--¿Me dejarás en paz?

--No—dejó escapar un suspiro al salir—ven—le tendió la mano, ella la tomó, el espíritu de fuego los esperaba

--¿A dónde vamos?

--Ya veras

--&--

(Hao)

Volamos un par de horas en silencio, hasta que se desespero

--Dime, ¿a dónde me llevas?—le sonreí

--A probarte que mi ideal esta en lo correcto

--Claro—la desconfianza se reflejaba en su rostro

--No te preocupes, no te voy a secuestrar—bajó la vista—aún—se volvio a verme con ojos de incredulidad

--Eres…--se resignó, me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo, creo que había sido el único capaz de quitarle esa mirada fría

--&--

(Jeanne)

Empecé a ver luces en el firmamento, ante mis ojos apareció una gran ciudad, no tenía idea de donde estábamos

--Mira—señaló las luces de la ciudad—esto es lo que el hombre a logrado—miramos en silencio el firmamento—solo destruir la naturaleza es lo que ha logrado, reducir su esplendor a nada—tenía que aceptarlo, tenía razón—ven—nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hasta llegar a un enorme árbol

--¿Qué hacemos aquí?—pregunté

--¿Has subido árboles?—sonrió pícaramente

--Pues… hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago

--De acuerdo, sube—me señaló su espalda

--¡Estás…!

--Actuemos como si nuestras rivalidades no existieran, ¿si?—me sonrió—vamos—una parte de mi estaba contenta de lo que había escuchado y otra dudaba de las intenciones, me subí a su espalda, él me cargaba con facilidad, subió la primera rama y así sucesivamente, casi al final, Hao resbaló pero logró agarrarse de una rama

--¿Por qué hacemos esto?—pregunté mientras me sujetaba fuerte

--¿A qué te refieres?—nuestros cuerpos estaban suspendidos en el aire

--Teniendo poder espiritual y espíritus, ¿por qué subir así?

--Es parte de la aventura, ahora—tomó la rama con las dos manos—ayúdame a columpiarnos—obedecí en el acto, volvió a colocarse en la rama y de nuevo subió, una vez en la copa me indicó que me sentara, él se sentó a mi lado

--No fue tan difícil—dijo satisfecho, nos miramos por largos minutos—mira las estrellas—era cierto se veían tan cerca que casi las podía tocar

--Es hermoso

--Sí lo sé, vengo cada vez que puedo

--¿Cuándo no tienes que matar gente?—carcajeo por un segundo y yo sonreí levemente

--Sí—nos quedamos en silencio mirando esas pequeñas luciérnagas

--Me gustaría tener una—dije para mí misma, pero lo dije bastante fuerte

--¿De verdad?—me sonrojé un poco

--Yo… no es que…bueno—tartamudeé, nunca lo había hecho

--Jeanne—dijo cortante--¿te puedo preguntar algo?

--Aunque te diga que no, de todos modos lo harás

--Sí, tienes razón—miró el cielo indeciso--¿sacrificarías tus ideales, sueños y metas por amor?

--&--&--&--&--&--&

¿Qué creen que conteste Jeanne?, no lo sé, me lo pueden decir

Jiji, espero les guste

Dejen reviews

Manfariel


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**La verdad**

(Jeanne)

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida, ¿cambiar todo por amor?, él esperaba mi respuesta pacientemente mientras miraba al cielo

--No lo sé—respondí al fin—supongo que depende de diversos factores—sonrió levemente

--Sabía que dirías eso—seguí pensando en la pregunta cuando de pronto se me ocurrió

--¿Y tú?—un extraño brillo iluminó sus ojos

--Sólo si es el amor de mi vida—buena respuesta—Jeanne—me miró a los ojos

--¿Si?

--¿Crees en la reencarnación?—la pregunta me pareció divertida

--Tengo una prueba frente a mí—soltó una pequeña carcajada

--¿Y si te dijera que eres una reencarnación?—analicé sus ojos por unos segundos

--Pues, no lo sé

--¿Qué no sabes?

--Supongo que es posible—suspiró y lentamente acerco su mano a mi frente

--¿Puedo?

--¿Qué vas a hacer?

--Tranquila—un rayo de luz cruzó su vista

--&--

Se dirigía al lago de la Aldea Apache, era una noche extraordinaria, la luna llena iluminándolo todo, iluminándola. Llegó a la orilla del lago, en medio un chico de unos veinte años se encontraba flotando. Ella se sorprendió, que un shaman pudiera hacer eso significaba que tenía un gran poder. Avanzó cautelosamente tratando de no desconcentrarlo pero por accidente piso una rama, el chico abrió lentamente sus ojos para que un segundo después cayera al agua

--¡ay no!—exclamó la chica y unas alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda, se dirigió al chico que estaba nadando—lo siento, toma mi mano—el muchacho hizo lo que le pidieron, pero ella no pudo aguantar el peso y también cayó. Unos segundos después ambos se reían y jugaban en el agua

--&--

(Hao)

Retiré mi mano de su frente, abrió los ojos y me miró atentamente

--La chica—dijo--¿era yo?—asentí

--Somos tú y yo, hace mil años—se quedó anonadada—así fue como nos conocimos—reinó el silencio unos segundos

--Tú…--estaba indecisa--¿por qué caíste?

--Porque me quedé sorprendido ante la belleza que tenía en frente—tomé uno de sus mechones y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja

--¿Y las alas?

--Tu espíritu acompañante era un ángel

--Ya veo—puso su mano en mi pecho, lo que me provocó un estremecimiento apenas perceptible--¿y luego qué paso?

--Nos seguimos viendo…

--Me refiero a…--tomó mi capa con fuerza—después de que te sellaron con el rosario de los 1080

--&--

(Jeanne)

Un profundo dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, algo que yo nunca creí posible, me retiró la mano de su capa

--Yo…--dudó, eso era muy raro, temía a la respuesta—te asesine—me quedé sin aliento—tu estuviste de acuerdo, siempre y cuando te reviviera—me miró a los ojos traspasándome el alma—no fue nada fácil, preferí verte muerta en mis brazos a encerrada por los shamanes que me apresaron, por creer que me ayudaste a conseguir el espíritu de fuego—me acarició las mejillas—por eso te he seguido de cerca

--Yo, ¿no te ayude?—negó con la cabeza

--Tú no sabías nada, sin embargo estuviste de acuerdo—me alejé de él un poco

--Jeanne—me abrazó y repose su cabeza en su pecho—lo siento, pero estamos juntos de nuevo

--&--

Ambos irradiaban calor, estaban fuertemente abrazados. En ese momento se escuchó el crujir de la rama y ambos cayeron. Hao reacciono rápido y se colocó de espaldas, de tal manera que él fuera quien recibiera el golpe, abrazó a la chica fuertemente, y para sorpresa de Jeanne, aterrizaron en la palma del espíritu de fuego

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella

--Sí—comenzó a reírse, Jeanne esbozó una sonrisa, que con esfuerzos se estaba convirtiendo en risa, por fin soltó la carcajada unos segundos, para después taparse al boca asustada

--Tienes una risa melodiosa—dijo él

--Deberíamos volver

--Tienes razón, no quiero que tus soldados se enfaden

--&--

(Jeanne)

El viento era helado, como una brisa en invierno, sin embargo a mí no me importo, mí mente divagaba en cosas más importantes.

Me hizo reír, nunca nadie lo había hecho, nunca me había reído, es decir, esta ha sido la noche más extraña que he tenido

--&--

(Hao)

La dejé en la ventana de su habitación

--Supongo que vas a encerrarte—dije

--Sí

--Bueno, buenas noches—estaba a punto de irme

--Hao

--¿Si?

--Supongamos que te creo que fui tu pareja hace mil años, ¿eso podría cambiar en el presente?—era una buena pregunta

--Puede ser—soltó un suspiro de alivio—pero no lo permitiré

--&--

(Jeanne)

Sonrió maliciosamente antes de darme un fugaz beso y desparecer

Seguía lo bastante anonadada como para reaccionar ante su último acto, ¿yo, el amor de su vida?, ¿yo, una resurrección?, ¿yo, riendo? Y lo más importante, ¿él, el amor de mi vida?

--&--

Al día siguiente se despertó ya pasada la mañana, al salir de la doncella de hierro, para su sorpresa, su desayuno se encontraba ahí

--Buenos días, princesa—el chico de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama

--Buenos días, Lyserg

--Le traje el desayuno, espero no le moleste

--No para nada, me muero de hambre—se sentó junto a su soldado, el chico observó con interés como su líder comía

--Princesa, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento—lo miró--¿Por qué hoy se despertó tan tarde?—Jeanne guardó silencio durante unos minutos

--Me dormí tarde

--&--

(Lyserg)

¿Se durmió tarde?, tengo mis dudas, tardo demasiado en contestar.

Se ve tan hermosa, en cualquier momentos se ve hermosa, ¿me preguntó si…?

Acaricié su mano lentamente, ella dejó de comer para observar mi acción, yo bajé la vista, me quedé mirando lo que hacía

--¿Lyserg?—dijo en un susurro al que yo hice caso omiso, mi mano subió lentamente hasta su hombro

--Jeanne—susurre apenas audiblemente, la atraje hacía mi—por fin—besé su cuello, su mandíbula, su nariz, sus ojos, su frente, hasta llegar a aquello que siempre había deseado

--&--

(Jeanne)

Me besó profundamente, yo estaba mas bien confundida, no lo estaba disfrutando, al contrario miles de preguntas rondaban por mi mente, ¿qué se proponía?, ¿qué estaba haciendo yo?, ¿qué sentía yo por él?, ¿se llegaría a enterar él?

Lo empujé, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para separarnos

--¿Qué estás haciendo?—le pregunté, él sólo se sonrojo y no me contesto, al no obtener respuesta salí enojada de la casa para dirigirme al bosque

--&--

--Hola, Jeanne—se encontraba en un árbol--¿qué haces sola?—ella no contesto, simplemente se sentó al pie de un árbol y abrazó sus piernas—veo que alguien esta de malas

--Déjame en paz—le lanzó una mirada bastante dura antes de sumir su rostro en sus rodillas. Hao bajó del árbol y se sentó junto a ella

--¿Qué pasa?—le levantó la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo—estás confundida—no era una pregunta—más de lo que nunca había visto—estaba sorprendido

--Basta, Hao—retiró la mano de su barbilla

--¿Qué pasó, Jeanne?—esta vez fue un tono autoritario

--Yo…--¿iba a decírselo?—es que Lyserg

--¿El chiquillo?—asintió

--Bueno él—se lo iba a decir no había vuelta atrás—me besó—pasaron unos minutos en eterno silencio

Hao se levantó y le dio la espalda

--¿A dónde vas?—preguntó poniéndose de pie

--A acabar con la semilla de tu confusión—empezó a caminar

--Hao, espera—lo tomó por el brazo—no lo mates

--Sólo voy a hacerlo sufrir

--¡No!—él se volvio—no lo hagas, no lo lastimes, sólo…sólo fue un beso

--¡Un beso!—sus ojos reflejaban odio—mírame a los ojos y dime que nada más te besó la boca—ella no pudo contener la mirada—lo sabía—siguió su camino

--¡Espera!

--¿Qué?

--No le hagas daño, lo quiero—Hao cerró fuertemente los puños y siguió caminando—pero no fue lo mismo

--¿A qué te refieres?—Jeanne miraba al suelo, respiraba entrecortadamente

--Me refiero a que no fue lo mismo cuando tú me besaste a cuando él lo hizo—Hao la miró, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados—no sentí lo mismo

--¿Cuál fue le diferencia?

--La diferencia es…--tomó aire un par de veces—la diferencia…--cerró su mano alrededor de su cabello—es que…te…amos

--&--&--&--&--&--

¿Cómo reaccionara Hao ante esto?, por favor dejen abucheos, aplausos, consejos, se acepta de todo

Besos

Mnafariel


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**Problemas**

Hao se volvio lentamente a Jeanne, sus ojo reflejaban incredulidad

--¿De verdad?—se acerco a ella y se arrodillo--¿es en serio?

--Sí—por primera vez en su vida estaba muy segura de algo, completamente

--Jeanne, no sabes que feliz me haces—la besó, de nuevo, una y otra vez, ella estaba llorando de felicidad

--&--

(Lyserg)

Traté de buscar a la Princesa, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?, era increíble, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

La he buscado por todos los lugares de la Aldea Apache, pero no la encuentro, ¿dónde puede estar?, tengo que pedir disculpas sino es que clemencia.

Sólo queda un lugar en el que buscar

--&--

(Jeanne)

--Así que aquí fue—dije a la orilla del lago

--Sí—me tomó de la cintura y me acerco a él—fue el mejor día de mi vida—me senté en le pasto y él a mi lado

--Sigue siendo raro para mí

--¿Qué?

--Ser una reencarnación, es decir, tú lo recuerdas todo ¿por qué yo no?

--Porque tú no decidiste ser una reencarnación—se recostó en el pasto y yo en su pecho

--&--

(Lyserg)

Camine por todo el bosque, no había ni rastro de ella, ¿dónde podía estar?, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue al lago. Estaba ahí, su melena de color azul plateado, pero… ¿quién era…? , ¿Por qué esta recargada en su pecho?

Me escondí detrás de un árbol

--&--

(Hao)

Sentía su respiración en mi pecho, era tan cálido sentirlo, siempre había deseado eso, en esta vida, claro.

--Nunca creí que esto fuera realidad—dijo Jeanne—es raro

--Lo sé—respire profundamente—Jeanne, tenemos que hablar

--¿Si?—levantó su rostro para verme directo a los ojos

--¿Qué pasa con tus soldados y mis hombres?—no me contesto durante un rato, se mordió el labio inferior

--Creen en nosotros—dijo por fin—creen en que traeré el mundo de paz y creen que les darás un mundo de puros shamanes

--Ese es el punto…no podemos ser, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, líderes y amantes, porque como líderes nos terminaremos matando y como amantes…

--¿Dejarías tu búsqueda?—preguntó bruscamente

--&--

(Jeanne)

Lo miré a los ojos, segura de mi pregunta, en su mirada se producía un poco de terror

--Tuve que morir, para conseguir a los grandes espíritus—me miró fríamente—es algo difícil de dejar a un lado

--Pero, todavía no los tienes y no es seguro que los tengas…

--¿Me estas subestimando?

--Para nada, es sólo que hay más en la vida que los grandes espíritus…

--Me sellaron y tuve que asesinarte por ellos, ahora que estoy tan cerca, ¿me pides que los dejé a un lado?—lo miré con incredulidad—lo siento—sus ojos reflejaban dolor—pero no

--Bien—me levanté—entonces no hay porque seguir con esto, tu seguirás tu camino y yo el mío

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude evitando que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos

--&--

(Lyserg)

La Princesa se alejó, estaba feliz por eso, lo mandó muy lejos, pero eran amantes, eso me destruyó el corazón, no sólo porque la amaba sino porque la persona en la que tenía fe para salvar a este mundo era…su amante. ¡Eso va en contra de sus ideales!, ¿qué clase de persona es? Tengo que avisarle a Marco.

--&--

(Hao)

Se alejó rápidamente, mi corazón estaba indeciso entre alcanzarla o quedarme donde estaba, desde el principio ya sabía que esto iba a ser un problema.

Me encanta ver su cabello cuando se agita, sólo necesita tiempo, ambos necesitamos tiempo para saber que hacer

--&--

(Jeanne)

Necesitaba estar sola, así que me dirigí a mi doncella de hierro, sólo quería encerrarme en esa fría oscuridad.

Pero cuando llegue todos mis soldados me esperaban en mi habitación con rostro sombrío

--Marco, ¿qué pasa?—se volvio lentamente y me vio con ojos de odio, ¿odio?, no más bien decepción

--¿Por qué mejor no nos dice usted qué es lo que pasa?—Lyserg salió de entre la sombras de una esquina--¿con Hao?—me quedé helada, ¿cómo lo sabía?, seguí siendo fría

--Eso es asunto mío y sólo fue un error

--¿Error es recargase en su pecho?—preguntó Lyserg

--Princesa Jeanne—Marco habló—díganos que Lyserg se equivocó, sólo fue un error o que usted fue a hablar con Hao para que se entregará de forma pacífica—todas las miradas se posaron en mí--¿Princesa?—Lyserg era el único que me miraba con resentimiento, todos los demás estaban decepcionados, ¿qué se supone que debo contestar?, las manos me tiemblan levemente, pero debo ser firme.

--&--&--&--&--&--

¿Qué creen que conteste Jeanne?, espero que lo sigan leyendo, es lindo ver que hay gente que le gusta este fic

Manfariel


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**7**

**Inseguridad**

--¿Princesa?—Marco se adelantó

--Sólo…--no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer—sólo—la miraron con expectación--¿me creerían capaz de traicionar su confianza?—las miradas de sus soldados se volvieron sombrías--¡Díganmelo!—nadie contesto

--&--

(Jeanne)

No me gustaba mentir, pero, ¿qué más podía decir? "Si, amo al hombre que amenaza la existencia de la raza humana" claro, ¿Por qué no? Porque yo juré luchar contra él y ahora…ahora lo amo

--&--

--Yo—Lyserg se adelantó—yo creo que traiciona nuestra confianza

--Lyserg…--Marco intentó detenerlo

--Déjalo Marco—dijo Jeanne—que hable

--Yo la vi con mis propios ojos, traicionó mi confianza, sé lo que vi no me retracto de haberlo dicho—Jeanne tragó saliva, esto estaba fuera de control

--Princesa—Marco se le acercó, la tomó por la muñeca--¿es verdad?—la chica experimentó en ese momento un sentimiento de venganza, algo que nunca en su vida había tenido

--Lyserg…tú me besaste—la habitación se silencio, un silencio helado

--¿Qué?—Marco se levantó y se abalanzó contra el chico

--¡Marco!—gritaron todos, lo golpeaba, mientras Lyserg intentaba defenderse

--¡Basta!—gritó Jeanne, pero nadie le hizo caso, los demás soldados separaron a los contrincantes—Lyserg—se le acercó, sangraba de la nariz y la boca—lo siento—el chico se levantó y dejó la estancia, Jeanne sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

--&--

(Jeanne)

Me alejé de todos eche a correr hasta cansarme, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿qué demonios pasaba con todos? Todo había sido un caos total, todo había perdido su orden, me detuve a la orilla del lago, no podía aguantarlo más.

--&--

(Hao)

Regresé con mis camaradas, para mi sorpresa todos me esperaban en la cocina

--¿Qué pasa?—pregunté a Opacho

--El señor Hao nos ha traicionado—dijo Mary

--¿A qué te refieres?—mis ojos centellaron de enojo

--Señor Hao—Opacho se me acerco--¿es verdad que está con la Doncella de Hierro?—no me inmute ante la pregunta sin embargo, mi mirada reflejaba odio

--¿Por qué preguntas eso, Opacho?—se intimidó

--Mary dice que lo vio con ella—la miré, miré a esa mujer con la que había pasado tantas jugarretas, la miré con tanto odio que la hice retroceder

--¿A sí?, Mary querida cuéntame lo que viste—la chica comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, a veces me sorprendía del miedo que infundía

--Yo…yo—miró a los demás en busca de un apoyo—no lo sé

--¿Es posible que tu mente jugará contigo?

--Es posible—dejó escapar un suspiro

--¿Me creen capaz de traicionarlos?—nadie contesto—bien—salí de ahí para dirigirme al lago.

Ahí estaba, con su cabello plateado ondeando, con su mirada perdida en el horizonte, con… ¿qué es eso?, ¡lágrimas!

--&--

(Jeanne)

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, me tomó de la mano, lo miré asustada, no quería que me viera llorar

--¿Por qué desperdicias lágrimas?—me secó una con su mano--¿qué le pasa a mi princesa?

--Lárgate—susurre con los dientes apretados

--¿Qué?

--Me oíste, lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida—lo encaré, me miraba desconcertadamente--¡Largo!

--&--

(Hao)

Me miró con una furia tan impresionante, que me sorprendí, una furia que no creí capaz en ella, con su rostro angelical y su carácter firme. No me iba a dejar intimidar, también la miré con furia

--No entiendo porque te comportas así, pero si lo que quieres es no verme nunca más así será—monté en mi espíritu de fuego y me perdí en el cielo, quería estar lo más lejos posible de las personas, no quería que me vieran…derrotado

--&--

(Jeanne)

Se perdió en el firmamento, inmediatamente yo caí de rodillas intentando contener lágrimas, nunca había llorado en toda mi vida, ahora sabía bien lo que se sentía cuando usaban el término "partir el corazón"

--Shamash—susurre, él apareció—llévame lejos de aquí

--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Lo siento llevaba un buen sin actualizar este fica, lo sé y recibí muchas súplicas y reproches lo siento, de verdad, pero la escuela no me daba tiempo y la inspiración no llegaba, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten

Manfariel


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**8**

**¿Ruptura?**

Hao llegó a una montaña apartada de todo rastro humano

--Es una malagradecida—la maldijo, tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, en ese momento toda planta se chamuscó, Hao estaba furioso—es una desgraciada

--&--

(Jeanne)

Llegué a un valle apartado, Shaamas me depositó junto a un Sauce llorón, lo escale, lo escale tan rápido…como si eso aliviara mi dolor, me quedé contemplando la puesta de sol, estaba a punto de anochecer, no me importaba, no importaba nada

--&--

(Hao)

Quemé todo ser vivo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, hasta que me cansé, me desahogue, eso había sido una buena terapia, sin embargo, la yaga de mi corazón no sanaba. Eso me provocó tal enojo, que lancé una enorme bola de fuego hasta donde mis fuerzas pudieran, no me importaba si le caía a alguien

--&--

(Jeanne)

La brisa nocturna acariciaba mi rostro, cuando lo sentí, un poder espiritual se acercaba a mí

--Shaamash—me monté en él justo en el momento en que esa enorme bola de fuego caía, miré hacia arriba, sólo podía venir de alguien

--&--

(Hao)

Fue un minuto después que ella llegó

--¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo primero que dije

--Casi me matas con tu bola de fuego

--Es una lástima que haya fallado—sus ojos refulgieron de furia

--¡NO ETIENDO CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA!

--¡DIJISTE QUE YA NO QUERIAS VOLVERME A VER!

--¡POR TU CULPA MIS SOLDADOS ME ODIAN!—me quedé anonadado

--¿Lo saben?

--&--

(Jeanne)

--¡CLARO QUE LO SABEN, CREES QUE TE DIRIA QUE TE FUERAS POR ALGUNA OTRA RAZON!—sus ojos brillaron de odio

--En pocas palabras los prefieres a ellos

--No les des otro sentido a mis palabras, Hao

--¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!

--Esto no estaría sucediendo si hubieras renunciado a tu sueño para estar juntos

--&--

(Hao)

Esa acusación me sacó de quicio, hice mi posesión de objetos, mi espíritu de fuego la tomó son una mano

--No te quieras pasar de lista—las llamas la rodearon, sin embargo no le hicieron ningún daño, su espíritu ya la estaba acompañando

--Shaamash— intentó aprisionarme con uno de los instrumentos de la inquisición, pero la detuve, entonces le di un fuerte golpe que la sacó volando, sin embargo aterrizó perfectamente

--&--

(Jeanne)

Fue un aterrizaje forzoso, apenas y me dio tiempo para mirar, cuando tuve que esquivar otro ataque

--Hao—susurre, me fui contra él

--&--

Fue una pelea que duró hasta el día siguiente. Una gran explosión sacudió la Aldea Apache, todos los curiosos acudieron al lugar del estruendo.

Jeanne se encontraba semiconsciente en el piso, el espíritu de fuego descendió lentamente, y le apunto con su dedo

--&--

(Jeanne)

Hazlo de una, acabarás con el sufrimiento de ambos. No podemos estar juntos en este mundo, ni en esta vida, ni nunca más

--&--

(Hao)

No me atrevía a acabar con su vida, no podía, parece sencillo cuando no amas a esa persona…pero, la verdad es que la amo ¿Qué hago?

--&--&--&--&--&--

El siguiente capítulo ya es el final

Dedico este capítulo a Zero-nightmare, aquí está la pelea entre Hao y Jeanne, muchas gracias por leer

Manfariel


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Shaman King y su historia no me pertenecen

**9**

**El Acto Final**

Se quedó ahí, esperando a que su agresor hiciera el acto final, que terminara de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no sucedió, Hao estaba ahí, aún apuntando, pero…dubitativo. Los curiosos observaban expectantes, no sabían si intervenir o quedarse quietos

--&--

(Hao)

La observe minuciosamente, sus ojos azules, su cabello oscilando con el viento. Algunas heridas marcaban su rostro, pero eso no disminuía su belleza.

Estaba dudando, dudando en serio, nunca había dudado…

--&--

(Jeanne)

Hazlo de una vez, maldita sea, no podemos seguir viviendo ambos, sino estamos juntos

--¡Qué esperas!—no me contesto, se quedó ahí, dudando, ¡seguía dudando!

--&--

Unas cuantas gotas comenzaron a caer, sorpresivamente se soltó una tormenta, pero nadie se movió, Hao seguía apuntando, Jeanne expectante en el suelo y los curiosos observando el acto final.

Hao bajó la mano de su espíritu de fuego, y su posesión desapareció, bajó lentamente, y se acercó a Jeanne. La ayudó a levantarse y la beso. Todos los espectadores exclamaron, casi ninguno notó el aura que envolvía a los amantes.

Entonces, ambos se fusionaron en un haz de luz y desaparecieron…

--&--&--&--&--&--&--

Un poco corto, lo sé, la verdad es que no se me ocurrió algo mas, lo siento, pero a mí me gusto el final. Espero que a ustedes también

Manfariel


End file.
